


If You Hurt Him - Midnighter Edition

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Death Threats, Funny, M/M, Mirakuru Slade Wilson, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: "Midnighter, what the hell!?"





	If You Hurt Him - Midnighter Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the one who requested this (whose name I cannot spell off the top of my head) enjoys!

One minute Deathstroke was standing on the roof with Nightwing at his side, the next he was free falling to the busy road below. Before he even had a chance to grab his grappling gun, a bright light engulfed him and he was rolling back across the roof.

He pushed himself to his knee, hearing Nightwing shout, “Midnighter, what the hell!?” Only a moment before a hand was wrapping around his throat and slamming his head into the ground.

He blinked up at the masked man. “I believe Nightwing isn’t too pleased with this.”

“M, let him go,” Nightwing demanded, standing a few feet away with his hands on his hips. “Let him up.”

The figure on top of Deathstroke growled before letting him go and taking a few steps back, moving over to hover by Nightwing’s side.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Even with the mask on, Deathstroke  _ knew  _ Nightwing was rolling his eyes. “I’m fine,” the vigilante replied as he walked over to offer Deathstroke his hand, even though he knew the mercenary could get up on his own.

“Was he hurting you?” M demanded.

“So you’re the famous Midnighter,” Deathstroke said, standing and crossing his arms over his chest. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I saw you with the kid and I know your reputation,” Midnighter replied.

“Clearly you don’t,” Deathstroke challenged.

Nightwing snorted, drawing both of their attention. “Sorry,” he muttered before looking up at Deathstroke. “But I mean, it’s not your reputation that’s changed. Just your marital status.”

“And yours,” Deathstroke reminded him.

Nightwing scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. “I’m not the one who was just flung off the roof then Doored back on it.”

“That was a Door,” Deathstroke said, looking over at Midnighter. “The kid’s told me about your tech but I’ve never had the pleasure of seeing it for myself.”

“Kid, what’s going on?” Midnighter demanded.

“As sweet as it is that you thought you had to protect me from him,” Nightwing began. “Deathstroke wasn’t hurting me and he wasn’t going to.”

“He was sneaking up on you.”

“He knew I was there,” Deathstroke said calmly.

“Okay, let me explain,” Nightwing said, holding up his hands. “M, thank you for trying to protect me but it’s unnecessary. Number one, I can take care of myself. Number two, Deathstroke and I are engaged.”

Midnighter was silent for a moment and Deathstroke was almost one hundred percent certain that he was using his fight computer to go through every single possible scenario to take down Deathstroke without Nightwing getting in the way or getting hurt.

“You’re engaged,” he finally repeated. And by the way he shifted, Deathstroke knew his computer had concluded that he could not, in fact, take down Deathstroke without Nightwing getting hurt or in the way.

“Yes,” Nightwing replied. “We’re getting married in six months.”

Midnighter was quiet for a long time before very slowly looking at Deathstroke. “Hurt him and I will hurt you in ways you cannot even begin to imagine.”

“I think I can, actually,” Deathstroke replied. “Wonder Woman’s threat was pretty intense.”

“It was,” Nightwing agreed. “She made me sit in the hall for it.”

“That didn’t stop you from eavesdropping,” Deathstroke reminded him.

“Nothing stops me from eavesdropping.”

“You’re fully willing in this relationship?” Midnighter asked slowly. “There’s no mind control. No brainwashing. Nothing?”

“Oh you have to be kidding me,” Nightwing whispered. He buried his face in his hands while he counted to three before looking back at Midnighter. “J’onn has already looked through my head, okay? Gone through all of my memories. He’s shown them all to Bruce, okay? There’s no brainwashing.”

“Not that he could find.”

“Look,” Nightwing said. “I’m happy, okay? Is it a little surprising that it’s Deathstroke? Yes.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Deathstroke murmured, though his comment went ignored.

“My point is,” Nightwing said. “I love him. Do I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone else? Honestly, it’s probably equal. But that’s besides the point.”

“Alright, kid,” Midnighter said, hands on his hips. “I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt this time. But if he starts abusing you or using you-”

“I can come to you,” Nightwing finished with a smile. “I know. Thank you.”

With one last glare in Deathstroke’s direction, Midnighter started to turn only to stop at the last minute. After a moment of hesitation, he faced the two again.

“Batman saw all of your memories?”

“Yes.”

“Including-”

“Including the first time we had sex, yes,” Nightwing replied, face burning. “Trust me, I couldn’t look him in the eyes for a  _ week  _ because of that _.” _

“I still can't show my face in Gotham because of that,” Deathstroke added with a grin, though the expression fell quickly. “Are you done here?”

Midnighter scowled. “Yes,” he finally replied. “I’m done. But don’t think I won’t be watching you.”

“We’ve already got the Justice League watching us,” Deathstroke reminded him. “Not to mention the inevitable baby birds that’ll be crawling out of the woodwork soon. We don’t need your eyes too.”

“Too bad,” Midnighter snapped. He stalked up to Deathstroke, shoving him hard. “Hurt him and I will  _ break  _ you.”

“I look forward to watching you try.”

“Okay boys,” Nightwing said, stepping between them. “That’s enough. Thank you. Good  _ night,  _ Midnighter.”

Midnighter hummed before leaning down to press a kiss to Nightwing’s forehead, letting it last until he saw Deathstroke shift.

“Goodnight kid,” he said. “Be good.”

Without another word, he left. The couple was silent until Deathstroke cleared his throat.

“I dislike him, highly.”

“He means well.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like him.”

“I’d like you to.”

Deathstroke merely hummed. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!!


End file.
